fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:RedFemaleKnight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jellal X Erza page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ice-make:gray (Talk) 13:29, June 7, 2012 Hi ya Hi Red good job on editing the page Jellal X Erza even though I'm not an admin I'm proud of you because you are my friend and a fellow filipino so I must respect you at all time. I hope you contribute more often!!! Dynasty101Warriors 12:17, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Wow! How did you become a chat moderator even though you are just new in this wiki? (I hope you don't get mad at me when I asked this question,I'm really sorry if I made you mad please forgive me?!) Dynasty101Warriors 12:21, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh?! Oh?!Now I understand at least you didn't get mad I'm relived sorry for disturbing you and how did you make a signature and how do you make one?!That's all I think and I like you avatar!!! Dynasty101Warriors 12:40, June 8, 2012 (UTC) still constructing Hey Red! If you create a page and it's still incomplete, pls put this template . Thx. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 15:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Is... Is it okay for me to edit the page Jelal X Erza even though I did not make it?! I'm sorry if I disturbed you?! Dynasty101Warriors 01:40, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Tada! Hey Red, sicnce I'm working on my profile, I created some tamplate for my profile, I just wanted to share with you because maybe if you wanna copy the codes for your profile too. Well, cya! My profile is here if you wanna use those template codes. MagicalKeyFork Chop! 06:07, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Fanon Tag red can u please add a fanon tag like those ones at fairy tail wiki fanon. Ice-make:gray http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/User:RedFemaleKnight/Fanon the fanon box.like the stub or construction box I love the box and sure u can chage colour and background Thank You and Salamat English-Thanks Red,for making me Best Couple Creator but I have a question am I awarded that title on June or May? Filipino-Salamat Red,sa pag-gawa mo sa akin Best Couple Creator pero may tanong ako inawardan mo ba ako noong Mayo o Hunyo? Okay Thanks Red and sorry for making to many templates!!!!! Chat Let's just talk at FT wiki chat. Edo nalu whr to catogarise edonalu canon/fanon 07:36, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine Fine you can delete those badges I made and sorry for that late reply HI ONEE-CHAN hi red i'm here too now and hope we'll have fun here Fairy tailmage; 07:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) help onee-chan i'm having problem putting the image in the info box in aquario page so help plz Fairy tailmage; 08:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) lories how shd loriesx aries be classifiedcanon/ fanon grayza red the videos of Grayza/Image Gallery are not working plz help 15:17, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry hi onee chan, yeah i'm sorry i copied ur code and rules, i'm so sorry i will remove it as fast i can. SORRY ! re:lories categarise it [[User:Ice-make:gray| 15:18, August 17, 2012 (UTC)]] Thanks hi onee chan thanks for doing that Fairy tailmage; Return Red plz come back and help us editing the wiki. Favicon plz upload a favicon for the wiki http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ThemeDesignerhere in the wordmark tab in the favicon option. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Favicon (talk) 09:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) New main page Hey there! I just want to congratulate you for redesigning the main page. It looks AWESOME. I mean, there's a lot more information gathered aesthetically. The new color is also great for the wiki's theme. ^_^ I have only one thing that I think should be changed. At the Special Announcements!, the Guilds and Teams: "The administration decided...". I think there should be something like: "Recently, the wiki's editors decided..." That's a lot better in my opinion. Anyway, great work! [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 15:38,12/15/2012 Natsu vs. Gray page I've noticed that the Natsu vs. Gray rivlary page is catogoried as a canon pairing in the toolbar thingy. but in the page it's catogorized as a fanon rivlery. so which is it? and can you fix it, please? I always smile (talk) 17:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Button font color Yo!! Long time no see, I guess. I've noticed that you guys have a pink, redish, flesh-colored button and wiki navigation color and that the font color is black. I think I'd look better with white text, so being the technician and all, want me to "give instructions" on how to make that happen? 02:45, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Answer meeeeeeh 12:19, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come to chat now if possible 09:53,3/9/2013 09:53, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Badge Red i wud like to revert the image of Admin badge if its fine with u. This the image's url 444px-Mirajane preparing to battle Elfman and Evergreen.JPG . I hope u agree to it 07:04,3/10/2013 07:04, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Help Please help me with SSG, Red! I cant do too much work since there are a lot of images in FTC, so can you help? (You can join too (I'm not forcing you, I'm just suggesting) if you want). 09:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Message Sure, Red. As I said, I will do it for all the pages. Do not worry. After 7 or 8 hours. Best of luck on your work. XD Re:Please help out That's a damn nice infobox, nice job. Even though I'm fairly busy with my own Wiki, I can help out a bit. I'll add the infobox to a couple of articles. 15:27, March 18, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I'll edit the infobox a bit, adding if parameters (so that if "alias1" is blank, the infobox doesn't display }) 15:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC)